


Isaac and Miria Bring Happiness to Ikebukuro (or at least to Shizuou) by Chapstick [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!, Durarara!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Isaac and Miria Bring Happiness to Ikebukuro (or at least to Shizuou) written by Chapstick performed by Rhea314 & GwenIssac and Miria, still on their mission to spread joy. In their own wonderful way.





	Isaac and Miria Bring Happiness to Ikebukuro (or at least to Shizuou) by Chapstick [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Isaac and Miria bring happiness to Ikebukuro (or at least to Shizuo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262061) by [chapsticklick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapsticklick/pseuds/chapsticklick). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Isaac and Miria Bring Happiness to Ikebukuro (or at least to Shizuou)

 **Author** : Chapstick

 **Reader** : Rhea314 & Gwen

 **Fandom** : Baccano!, Durarara!!!

 **Character** : Isaac, Miria, Izaya

 **Rating** : G

 **Warnings** : General Audiences

 **Summary** : Issac and Miria, still on their mission to spread joy. In their own wonderful way.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/262061)

 **Length** 0:02:11

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Gwen/Isaac%20and%20Miria%20Bring%20Happiness%20to%20Ikebukuro%20%28or%20at%20least%20to%20Shizuou%29%20by%20Chapsticklick.mp3)

 

 


End file.
